


venus in furs

by violet_luzon



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Collars, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Mistress, Porn, Rimming, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Submissive Allen, fantasies about a threesome with tyki, mentions of tyki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28094445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violet_luzon/pseuds/violet_luzon
Summary: Lulubell is Allen's Mistress. Allen loves Tyki, but he has a good time pleasing that gorgeous woman and submitting to her...
Relationships: Lulu Bell/Allen Walker, Tyki Mikk/Allen Walker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	venus in furs

Allen’s breath was heavy, irregular. A black, shiny collar was tight around his delicate neck, veins throbbing underneath the caress of the slick, faux-leather. He panted, suffocated, cheeks flushed and silver eyes like languid pools of warmth and fear, sweat dripping down his spine, terror turning into disgust. Guilt into arousal.  
  
Lulubell was standing before him, in all her lascivious superiority. She was exposed in her beautiful femininity, round, dark breasts like sweet blossoms. A trail of curly, black hairs adorned her throbbing skin, her pussy leaking sticky juices at the mere sight of Allen, androgynous creature, kneeling before her and despising her.   
  
“Come here, kitty. Mistress wants you to please her,” Lulu’s velvet, deep voice resounded in the dark room, as she gripped the leash attached to Allen’s collar and pulled it with her long, red-polished nails. Head bowed down, Allen was forced to crawl towards her, on all fours, reduced to nothing but a worthless pet in front of a marvellous tiger; but Lulu, in spite of her unforgiving intransigence, was quite affectionate in her gestures, almost treasuring the softness of Allen’s beauty, who seemed so perfectly feminine; someone who defied sterile gender rules.   
  
As Allen stayed still, hands placed atop his knees and teeth biting at his lower lip, Lulu tilted his chin up, scratching it a little with her beautiful fingers, like pampering a pet. She caressed his white hair, brushing a stray lock out of his face and smoothing her palm over his reddened cheek. She was intimidating in the way she touched him, not the slightest hint of a smile curling her plump lips; she simply handled him like a well-crafted piece of art, with the idea of deconstructing it for the mere, perverse pleasure she’d get out of it.   
  
Allen looked into her golden eyes, and the mesmerising fascination of her dangerous, animalistic force reminded him of someone he wished to forget. He wanted Lulu to fuck him so he would stop thinking about Tyki. Tyki and his self-complacent grin, Tyki and his smug persuasion, Tyki and the way he hurt him, firmly convinced that he was the only one who could possess Allen and break his heart at the same time.   
  
Lulu was similar to him, but different in a substantial way. She was calm, stoic, never wasting a useless word. She attracted him and nauseated him, with curves Allen didn’t want to touch; she expressed herself so elegantly, in a sexual manner that Allen didn’t want to feel. But she forced him, she did, and Allen was...weak. Weak to being coerced into something (he thought) he didn’t want; weak to being treated as something worthless.   
  
With the Mistress, he didn’t dare say a word. He wouldn’t snap back and give her brash remarks or cheeky comments, because she was the only one in control. Her body was perfect, but Allen wasn’t longing for it. He ached for masculine bodies, pinning him down and proving how fragile and submissive he could be, men who’d treat him like a doll and slap his face, filling him of an authority he craved upon him.   
  
In spite of his inclinations, Lulu was new and extraordinarily intoxicating. After caressing his face, she trailed her hand up Allen’s face until she pulled his hair, forcing his pretty face against her pussy. Her caresses, Allen knew, meant a threat he couldn’t escape; but his initial, natural reaction, was to let out a muffled moan and try to free himself from her grip, sealing his lips shut, even as her intimate scent pervaded his nostrils and her warm liquids stuck to his nose and mouth.  
  
Lulu squished him between her thick thighs, but Allen didn’t open his mouth. She furrowed her brows, a sparkle of rage in her eyes, and grabbed his face into her hand, digging her fingernails into his sweet little face. “Bad pet. How dare you disobey me?” she hissed, striking him with a merciless slap. “You’re the only filthy male that Mistress allows into her room, and you disrespect her like this? Open your pathetic mouth,” she went on, an iron grip on Allen’s jaws, forcing him to let his mouth loose, lips trembling, slightly parted.   
  
“Mistress...you know I,” he stammered quietly, subjugated by her dominance. “I...don’t like doing this.”  
  
“Oh, I’m aware,” Lulu responded dryly, plainly. Her voice was cold like ice, yet mockery tinged her words, humiliating Allen and arousing him, making him get off on the degradation, the pain of being inferior. “You like men. I know. You like men and their nauseating...things. You don’t understand what elegance is,” she added, thus punishing him with another slap, brutal strength imprinting red, violent marks on Allen’s face.  
  
There was nothing Allen could say to that. Because it was painfully true. Allen was empty, constantly seeking for someone to fill that void. And paradoxically, Lulu was the only one who could understand his tendency to love men. She loved women, and women only; but they were each other’s exception. Their mutual attraction - even if absolutely denied - surpassed their orientations.   
She felt alive, just mistreating her submissive creatures. He relished in pleasing his partners, giving himself some sense of...value.  
Amusingly so, they were an unexpected match.  
  
“I’m sorry, Mistress,” Allen muttered, visibly trembling. All of a sudden, he became aware of his nudity, his pink dick half-erect between his skinny legs. “I’m sorry. I…”  
  
“You want to be penetrated after this,” Lulu stated, anticipating what Allen’s body was twitching for. The pain, the pleasure, the guilt. “But Mistress doesn’t give her slaves what they want if they don’t do what she says,” she paused, intertwining her fingers through his hair once again, pressing his face against her clit, “so do as you’re told, you pathetic scum.”  
  
The boy opened his rosy mouth, timidly, to gasp, but Lulu was quick to rub herself onto his lips. What could he do, if not give in to constriction? Angelic eyelashes flickering shut, he swirled his tongue across her pulsating labia, drawing shy circles with the tip of it. He didn’t like the taste, he didn’t like how it felt, so different from a thick cock down his throat, but why was his dick throbbing? Why was he leaking so abundantly? He flicked his tongue on her clit, nose buried into her pubic hairs, and closed his lips on her soft flesh, sucking sweetly, slowly, obediently. Her juices ran down his chin, her nails scraping his skull, and the worst was that his Mistress wasn’t moaning. She wasn’t showing that she liked it, as if she was simply testing his limits.   
  
Allen wrinkled his nose, licking insistently on Lulu’s clit. She pulled the leash, collar tight around his neck. He wanted to be a good boy, he wanted to be praised, and after the initial rejection, he was...getting off on it. She was stifling him with something soft, warm, wet, and all of her pussy ached for his pretty little tongue, waiting to be licked, tasted, sucked, felt. She was getting pleasure out of a sadistic perversion, having him on his knees, frail and beautiful, almost feminine, forcing himself to like eating her out.  
  
She drew moans out of him, sweet, high-pitched sounds, as she smeared her pussy juices on his face, making him take, take, take, working his hot tongue on her. What could she do to drive him crazy, to mortify him to tears? She sat on the velvet armchair, as he followed along, crawling on all fours, and opened her legs, lifting her waist, pushing his face against her other hole, her tight ass; and he moaned, he moaned again and again, sticking his tongue into her tight entrance, tickling her with a touch as light as a feather.  
  
Lulu stared at him intently, playing with her own soft, big breasts. She pulled her nipples, rolling her hips against Allen’s now hungry face, chest raising and falling as she breathed in, pussy wetter and wetter and wetter when Allen loosened her hole with his tongue, arching his back and popping his ass up, as if asking to be spanked by her.   
  
Allen’s face was hot red by now, and his cock was squirting precum, just by being muffled by her large ass, and million fantasies started to fill his head. What if Tyki penetrated him from behind and laughed at him for being such a miserable pet? What if Tyki spanked him harshly and made out with Lulu while ridiculing him? What if Tyki fucked Lulu’s pussy while forcing him to watch? What if Tyki fucked his mouth with his big cock while he ate out Lulu? Then they would exchange a hot kiss, taste each other, and Allen would be their pet. Tyki and Lulu would share him, double penetrate him, dress him up like they wanted. Tyki would make Allen suck his balls and then Lulu would make him suck on her breasts, fulfilling his purpose as a fucktoy.  
  
Lulu apparently noticed the way he’d started shaking his ass, and whispered in her austere voice, “stop, my kitty. You’ve been quite good. You deserve your reward now,” she said, closing her legs, and rubbing her thumb over Allen’s lips, all wet with liquids and swollen with effort, “fetch my harness and my strap-on. Your favourite: you know which one.”  
  
Like a dog, Allen obliged her instructions and still crawling - knees bruised, bloody, giving him sparkles of pain and pleasure -, he reached Lulu’s bedside table, where he found a black harness and an equally dark, long dildo attached to it.  
  
He handed it to her, and the Mistress stood on her beautiful feet, adjusting the strings around her waist. The edge of the dildo was pressed against her clit, and as she grabbed it by the base, she sat down again, gesturing with an elegant move of her hand. “Come, kitty. You’ve already prepared yourself, like a good slut…”  
  
A sliver of tears veiled Allen’s silver eyes. He slowly brought himself on his feet, kneading his own ass cheeks as he straddled Lulu, taking the toy inside. He whined softly as he was filled to the brim, as Lulu grabbed his neck and choked him from over the collar he was wearing; and he started to move on top of her, under her frightful gaze, looking at her through half-lidded eyes and parted lips, enjoying and taking it like the lowest prostitute.  
  
He felt like a small thing in her arms, slim and pale and delicate, with his long hair and sweet eyes, while she sat there like a lioness, stealing the breath out of him and grabbing his waist with the other hand. And he thought about Tyki, despite his attempt to forget about him for a while; what would Tyki do? Would he penetrate him at the same time? Would he masturbate as he observed them?   
Allen bounced on top of her, shamelessly fucking himself on that dildo, mouthing a wordless plea. Lulu took him in her arms and picked him up, swiftly walking him to bed and throwing him onto the mattress, on hands and knees. Of course, she changed the game; she thrusted inside him mercilessly, fucking him, stretching his ass, all while slapping his soft flesh and turning it red, ruthless as ever, trembling, pleasuring herself with the sight of it.   
  
Lulu was dripping between her legs, and for a moment she knew she was going to reach her climax. But she kept pounding inside him, reaching out to collect his hair in her hand, pulling it and forcing him to throw his head back, at the peak of his enjoyment, while slapping his ass with the other, filling him like Tyki would, and still fucking him in a way that was so different and so...overwhelming. She was so violent and she knew how to hit him, how to hurt him; because she had no care for his body, and she had no respect for his shameless lust.  
  
“You’re despicable,” Lulu muttered sternly, and it was enough to make Allen’s whole body quiver. He came hard, staining the sheets, throwing his head back and letting out a long, lascivious moan, as she continued, quiet but deadly, “come for Mistress…” all while she came, spurred on by Allen’s ass taking the dildo and his angelic frame being thoroughly torn apart.  
  
She’d never been so wet, if not with women. But Allen was something else, something that went beyond definitions. When he released himself, she pulled out of him and lay on the bed, on her back, with her dark hair draping her shoulders.  
  
Allen was exhausted, by her side, heaving out pained breaths. He was on his belly, cheek squished against the pillows. He didn’t dare come closer to Lulu, because he knew he wasn’t to do something his Mistress didn’t like. But this time, she was the one holding him. She ran her hand through his hair and it mattered more than verbal praise.

Like a kitty in her arms, Allen felt protected.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this! I love Lulubell! Comment below, please <3 and tell me what you'd like to read next :D


End file.
